What Else Can Happen
by DarkFelineHuntress
Summary: Harry is terribly sad over sirius, strange things start to happen.Better then it sounds. Finally Updated!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling, scholastic, Warner Brothers. I only came up with some story line and a few characters that will be introduced in the story.  
  
This is my first story, please be gentle on me.  
  
Summary: Harry is having a horrid summer and misses Sirius something terrible. A creature appears in his dreams --- many things happen. Sorry about the horrible summary, it's my first.  
  
Strange Happenings Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start. He sat up in bed trying to remember the dream that had caused him to awaken. He vaguely remembered that there had been shadows, blood, and screaming; but as of late these things had not been unusually and had in fact frequented his dreams. Tonights had been the worst by far, but had not been the full reason for him waking up. This dream had differed in the fact that there had been a large, white cat with black paws and mesmerizing eyes which had approached him. Despite its coloring it resembled a cougar; he had seen one at the zoo before his first year. He had been quite surprised when he had heard a voice and found out that it was the cougar communicating telepathically with him. Judging by the voice the cougar was female, *Relax youngling,* she had said (or rather thought) * I mean no harm to you, rather I am here to help for your dreams are getting out of control, are they not? When you wake remember and write down all that you can about this dream, yet for now tell no one about them and leave me out for I am not a part of the dream. I know it is hard but I am asking you to try and trust me. Things will work out.* Then she turned and walked away fading into the shadows. The boy was greatly puzzled by this, firstly he had never spoken to a cougar before then again there was a time when he could say that about snakes and he was not sure by what she had meant when she said that she wasn't part of the dream. She had also refused to reveal her name or anything else about herself to him. Sighing Harry got out of bed, got a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink pot, then he wrote down all he could remember about the dream --- which wasn't a lot. When he was done he looked at his watch and upon seeing that it was 3:30 in the morning he decided that he would try to get a few more hours of sleep.  
~  
  
Not far away in a cavern set in a small forest there lay a rather large, white cougar that happened to have black paws and mesmerizing eyes. She rolled over in her sleep, seemingly content to anyone who may have seen her, but she was actually agitated about something – and only she knew what that might be.  
  
~ The next time that Harry woke up it was to hear his Aunt Petunia yelling at him to get up. It was now 9 am and as he sleepily got up he winced in pain remembering all that had happened the day before. As he got dressed he thought "this is going to be the worst summer ever." He had been home for a week and had been on edge almost since arriving there. The threats that had been given by Moody, Lupin, and Arthur Weasley had done little to change the Dursley's attitude; on top of that he was on the verge of depression over Sirius and the guilt he felt was tearing him up. Upon arriving downstairs he was once again treated like he wasn't there, so he quietly ate his piece of toast remembering to save a portion for Hedwig, and his half a grapefruit (still suffering due to Dudley's diet). Then he went upstairs to ponder of his most recent dream before he would get the chores that he had to do that day. It still bothered him; he wanted to find out about the cougar that had been in his dream. She had seemed kind and yet there was something about her that powerful and dangerous at the same time. And yet he half hoped that he would see her again --- somehow he had felt safe when she had visited his and he wasn't sure why. 


	2. 2 The Creature

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling, scholastic, Warner Brothers. I only came up with some story line and a few characters that will be introduced in the story.  
  
What Else Can Happen Chapter 2: The Creature  
  
"Without friends no one would choose to live, though he had all other goods."  
  
--- Nichomachean Ethics  
  
When Harry got to his room he shut the door and sat down on his bed. His thoughts then returned to the cougar, while he was picturing her in his mind another image flashed into his mind. It was also a cougar but it was three times the size of a normal cougar and had a set of wings, the one on its left side was like that of a bird and was covered in brilliant white feathers tipped in flame red; and the wing on the right side was liken to that of a bats – the fleshy parts were black and the bones were the same flame red as the feather tips. The fur on this creature was like midnight colored velvet and its claws – pointed and gleaming were steel. On the forehead was a small emerald colored horn and there appeared to be several snow white markings on it, one was it the shape of a star around the horn. There was also one at the throat and chest but he could not make these out clearly. Then he got a clearer view of the face, he saw the deadly, gleaming white fangs and the red tongue and the purplish colored nose. However the eyes really caught Harry's attention because they were the same as the cougar's from his dream. Then suddenly the image was gone and he sat up, he couldn't remember lying down. Harry figured that it had to be a magical creature of some sort – but he didn't know what. He decided to ask either Hagrid or Dumbledore when returned to school, which would be a while yet. Just then he heard his Aunt Petunia yell for him and knew that he had to get to his chores, so he jumped up and ran down the stairs deciding to figure the other things out later.  
  
*** The cougar woke for the first time in a great while in the early morning hours, before the sun had even risen yet. She decided to stalk about the forest and think because she was bored and greatly distressed. She hadn't known whether to reveal herself to the boy yet or not. Then last night she had entered his dreams in order to calm him. She knew that the dreams would get worse and also that sooner or later she would have to reveal herself in person, at this rate maybe sooner than she had thought. This made her think about the fact that everyone thought that she had died around sixteen years ago, shortly after Lily and James had. She also thought about how much she had missed her friends- they had made up their own strange pack and now some were gone – this thought was a bittersweet one she decided. Her friends would get a big surprise when she finally did show herself. She went to get a drink at a near by stream and then she made a decision. There was a person in the proximity close by that she could talk to and who would keep her secret until she was ready to tell. This person had probably been passed off to Harry as a squib, but he would know the truth soon enough she thought to herself. She loped to the edge of the forest and for the first time in a long time returned to her human form, it felt strange to her. It was still early enough that no one would see her, before stepping out of the forest she heard the flap of wings and felt a gentle weight land on her shoulder. As she turned she saw Nightfall her owl. With a smile she thought that he must have remained close by her all this time and said "It's been a long time friend, I am glad to see you." Nightfall cooed softly in return. She had named him partially because of his unusual coloring, he had midnight black feathers except for under his wings, on his chest and the tip of his tail feathers – these were a snowy white, he had coppery eyes and there were dark red feathers around his eyes. The other reason for his name was it had been nightfall when she had first met him. He had been her best friend for the longest time and was glad that he had not left her. So together with Nightfall she stepped out of the forest and headed to the home of Arabella Figg, an old friend. She knew that her awakening was the beginning of a great many things to come, and we will start them soon she whispered to Nightfall with a sly smile.  
  
Please review, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon.  
DarkFelineHuntress 


	3. Survival, Secrets, and Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling, scholastic, Warner Brothers. I only came up with some story line and a few characters that will be introduced in the story.

So here is chapter 3, sorry it took so long to get out but school has been keeping me busy. Hopefully I will be able to get out a few more chapters before the end of the week. Read and enjoy!

Thanks for reviewing

Jemma Blackwell: glad you are enjoying the story so far, here's the next chapter.

What Else Can Happen

Chapter 3: Survival, Secrets, and Friends

"Courage is the price that life exacts for granting peace."  
--- Amelia Earhart

Arabella Figg was in the kitchen when she was surprised to hear a knock on the front door. She was even more surprised by the even more surprised by the person that she saw standing on her front steps, so surprised that she fainted. Raven had expected a reaction like this but was still a little annoyed because she really needed to talk and get information. She revived Arabella, who immediately yelled "YOU'RE ALIVE!" "Yes, thanks for stating the obvious" Raven retorted. "Raven Nightshade Felinus, were have you been all these years?" "I will explain if you will allow me and Nightfall to come in and sit down, Bella" Raven responded.

Raven followed Arabella into the living room and they sat down on the couch, Nightfall perched on the arm near Raven. At first Raven had been surprised by Arabella's appearance, but was relived when Arabella told her about using polyjuice potion so that no one would find her and so that she could watch over Harry. Currently Arabella was telling her about Harry, some of the stuff she already knew but she didn't interrupt just yet. When Arabella finished she said "OK Ven, it's your turn." "Fine Bella, I will tell you some of what happened, but you have to promise to tell no one about me until I decide that I it is time to return more openly." Arabella shook her head yes. Raven then explained what had happened nearly 14 years ago "Lily wanted me to stay with them, for a while anyway and she was especially happy that I had agreed when they decided to switch from Sirius to Peter as secret-keeper." Seeing that Arabella was going to ask a question she answered before she could be interrupted "Yes, I know that Sirius was and is innocent, please don't interrupt. Anyway, when Voldemort came that night I fought beside James in my animagus form. I ended up getting hit with a curse that threw me into a wall and ended up knock out for a few minutes. By the time a came to, it was to late – James was already dead. I rushed to Lily and Harry knowing that's were he'd head next. I managed to knock Voldie down and let me tell you, he was not happy about that at all. Now I was with Lily, but I was still a bit out of it from my earlier fight and injuries and Voldemort managed to catch me off guard and hit me with a curse that opened a gash on my side and flung me into the rocking chair and window, which shattered. I was disoriented and winded; by the time I had got my bearings again Voldemort had killed Lily too. I felt grief and a sense that I had failed them, but I knew that I couldn't let it consume me – I still needed to protect Harry. Voldemort was getting ready to perform the killing curse when I attacked, he managed to shake me off and hit me with another strange curse – this one sent me through the closest wall and left me down for the count. By the time I was up and moving again I heard the end of the curse and saw as it rebounded from Harry and hit Voldemort instead. Incidentally that's also what destroyed the house. I managed to make it over to where Harry was and used my body and a spell to protect him. I had decided to go after Peter for his betrayal, but I couldn't leave just yet. I wanted to stay close by in case anything else tried to hurt Harry before some help could arrive. By now I had transformed back and was close by lying in some bushes keeping watch, and that's when Sirius showed up. I watched him walk through what was left of the house and saw his grief when he found James and Lily and the relief when he saw that Harry was alive. I would have left then to hunt Peter down but I realized just how bad the shape I was in and knew that I couldn't track as I was. Shortly after Sirius had showed up Hagrid arrived. Sirius and Hagrid talked, but I only managed to catch some of what was said. When Hagrid left with Harry on Sirius's flying motorcycle Sirius transformed and found me nearly unconscious from my injuries. He took me back over by the ruined house and I managed to tell him to go after Peter before I lost consciousness, that's what he wanted to do anyway. After that the next thing I remember was waking in the hospital, it was two weeks later and Sirius was in Azkaban. I snuck away because I wanted to set things straight, however I was still in really bad shape and had to find a place that I could heal. When no one could find me I'm guessing that the assumed I had gone somewhere to die, especially since my injuries were quite extensive and I should not have been awake yet. I hunted down where Harry was and found a hidden place close by to lay low. I have been watching over him as best as I could since then and waiting to awaken and return." When Raven had finished, having left out a few details, Arabella was amazed she finally said "why don't you get some rest, no one should be coming over today." Raven agreed to this and stretched out on the couch, with Nightfall now perched on the back of it already asleep. Arabella went back to what she had been doing in the kitchen.

This chapter was mainly an explanation as to how Raven fit into the story – there will be more explanations later also.

Please review


	4. Battles to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling, scholastic, Warner Brothers. I only came up with some story line and a few characters that will be introduced in the story.

Finally Chapter 4 has arrived; sorry it took so long to get this posted, I really didn't mean to take forever to continue the story. Please enjoy

Thanks for reviewing

Jemma Blackwell: glad you are enjoying the story so far, here's the next chapter.

What Else Can Happen

Chapter 4: The Battles to Come

_It has been a fairly uneventful week _thought Harry as he realized that there were 4 weeks left until school started. He was now 15 years old and had gotten cards and gifts from Hermione, Ron, Sirius & Remus, Hagrid. After all these had arrived a large black raven had shown up with an unsigned note and package this had made Harry a little nervous. Hermione's note said:

_Harry,_

_Hope you enjoy the gift and that you have had a good summer so far. Hope to see you soon._

_Hermione_

She had sent him a book of defensive spells. _Just like Hermione_ Harry thought, from Ron he had received a set of jokes and the note read:

_Hey Harry _

_Hope this reaches you ok, Fred and George helped put together your gift. No word from Dumbledore yet, hopefully soon._

_Ron_

Hagrid sent him a note that said

_Harry_

_Hope things are ok, enjoy the gift. See ya at Hogwarts._

_Hagrid_

The gift from Hagrid was a book on creatures of myths and legends. Remus and Sirius had both written a note, which surprised Harry.

_Harry_

_Hope things are going well with the muggles, I will possibly see you this year. Remus wanted to write too. Later_

_Sirius_

_Harry_

_Be careful and on the look out for anything suspicious. You may see us sooner than you think. Happy Birthday._

_Remus_

The gift that he received from them was a necklace with a stag and fox pendant attached; a small note indicated that they would explain about it later. The note that was unsigned simply said:

_Harry _

_I don't know me, but I knew your parents, I hope you are well and look forward to meeting you._

The gift appeared to be a book of some sort, but the pages were blank. There was an inscription engraved on the cover, it said: **_To see the truth look into your heart, and you will find what you seek._** He decided that he would figure out what the inscription meant later. This had all been about a week ago.

He was currently asleep and dreaming, he saw Hogwarts and there was a battle going on. He saw death eaters, dementors and Voldemort. He saw people fighting; this included the cat from before. The battle was looking bad for the teachers and students, when he heard a familiar voice in his mind say "Hello", Harry turned to see the creature from before and replied "Hello, may I know your name?" She looked thoughtful for a moment "I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything to tell you, call me Freya." "Ok, what are you doing here Freya?" asked Harry, "I am here to help you with these dreams and to see what you see. Though, this dream is worse then the others – I can't help you with it but I know who can. Until we meet again, good luck." And she left, about 2 minutes later a woman stepped from the shadows. She was tall, slim and well muscled with short copper colored hair with pale blonde highlights, pale skin and eyes that matched Freya's. There was something else about her that Harry couldn't place what it was. She looked at him and spoke "It is nice to meet you." Her voice shocked him because it had a phoenix song like quality to it. "Hello" he replied, he felt more at ease during the rest of the dream, which showed three separate battles. When it ended she told him to remember and record it before turning and walking back into the shadows. Her voice floated back to him "Goodbye till later Harry."

Harry woke wondering about the women he had seen as he wrote about his dream and decided to see Dumbledore as soon as school started to ask him about her. She hadn't seemed that old, probably about Sirius and Remus's age; and he wondered if they knew her. She hadn't seemed to be threatening, though there seemed to be a concealed power of some kind within her.

Back at Arabella's, Raven awoke sort of agitated because she knew that Harry would find out he she was eventually and she had hoped to keep her identity a secret for a bit longer. However she also knew that it couldn't be helped because she had needed to appear in her human form for that dream. Now she knew what to expect to be coming and that Dumbledore would know as well through Harry's journal.


	5. Something Unexpcted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling, scholastic, Warner Brothers. I only came up with some story line and a few characters that will be introduced in the story.

Here's Chapter 5, enjoy. I got two chapters out, hopefully with more to follow shortly.

What Else Can Happen

Chapter 5: Something Unexpected

**The Pain of love is the pain of being alive. It is a perpetual wound.**

**Maureen Duffy **

Harry was hoping to hear from either Ron or Dumbledore this week to know if he could spend the remaining summer break at the Weasley's, and it was already Wednesday. Things hadn't been so bad so far this summer, at least they hadn't locked him under the stairs or hit him so much. When he was going to breakfast he got a very foreboding feeling, when he got to the kitchen he knew why. His uncle was looking particularly mane and nasty, Harry soon found out about what; a letter had come from Hogwarts that aid he was allowed to practice defensive spells. This seemed to be the last straw for his Uncle Vernon. Harry tried to reason out what would happen, his uncle Vernon was not about to let him do magic in the house. Vernon yelled "Get up to your room; you'll be locked there until we take you to the train!" Harry tried to explain why defense spells were important but realized his mistake to late. Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall and proceeded to hit him. How they ended up in the living room, Harry didn't know. What he did know was that he was on the floor and being kicked, he heard some of his ribs crack. The next thing that happened was that he was slammed through a glass table; it broke and as he slammed against the broken glass a large piece entered his back and pierced through one of his lungs and his chest. The beating continued as e gasped for breath. _Its funny _he thought _with everything I've been through, its muggles who will be my demise. _At that moment he heard the front door burst open and both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shout "Who the hell are you!" He then heard a soft but dangerous voice answer menacingly "Wouldn't you like to know, but its not going to happen. I suggest you leave the boy alone." There was a tone in the voice that said _or else._

Harry then saw a faint whitish-gold glow that grew stronger as someone approached him, he flinched slightly but the person didn't hurt him. Harry realized that it was a woman, who looked slightly familiar but he couldn't place from where. He realized that she had wings that were pearly white and she knelt beside him. _It will be alright Harry_ he heard the voice in his mind, he thought that she must have telepathy. She gently floated him up as she stood and then carefully took him into her arms before she turned "I am taking him now and don't try to stop me." She told the Dursleys. She walked to the door and grabbed a hat held by another woman. The last thing that Harry was aware of before he blacked out was the sensation of a portkey. When he woke again the women was still there but had laid him on the ground and was kneeling beside him. She spoke calmly to him "This will hurt, but it has to be done; I'm sorry. Try to relax now Harry." She placed her left hand on his chest and carefully grabbed the piece of glass with her right and pulled it out as gently and quickly as she could. If he could have he would have screamed. The women then used some of the light around her to start healing his punctured lung. As he lost consciousness again he whispered "Thank you angel." The light that was flowing from her to Harry started to turn a dark reddish color.

Sorry – cliffhanger chapter


End file.
